


Killer Jewelry

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat wonders why Kara keeps flinching away from her new necklace. After doing some extensive research, she finally understands why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a new installment for this series. All mistakes made are mine. Hope you all enjoy!

A necklace was what started it all. It looked like an ordinary necklace, really; it held a rare, green gem that hung off of a solid gold chain and, at first glance, it didn't look like anything special. But it was special. The gem was small, glowing, and was intricately cut, the cut of the unknown gem unlike anything Cat had ever seen before. She was immediately drawn to it; she'd always been attracted to pretty things, and this necklace was the most gorgeous, alluring piece of jewelry she had ever come across.

Deborah Kane, the head editor and chief of the National City Post, was practically foaming at the mouth when Cat made an appearance at the National City charity gala, sparkling necklace hanging loosely around her neck. The unique gem reflected its faint, green glow off of Deborah's porcelain skin, causing Cat to snort at the irony of it all. _Green with envy_ , Cat had thought amusedly, _it suits her._

The necklace had been a hit, everyone, men and women alike, complimented the gem and begged to know where she'd purchased it. Cat had smiled politely, but kept her lips sealed. Although Cat was a trendsetter, and a proud one at that, some things she wanted to have just for herself. The jewelry store she'd gone to, located just outside of the city limits, was a new one, having opened only four weeks prior. They hadn't gotten much business, the owners of the shop, an elderly Italian couple, had told her; Cat would be lying if she said she was surprised by that fact. She'd assumed their lack of business had to do with their less than impressive collection of jewels (she'd seen nicer jewelry at pawn shops and flea markets).

Stumbling upon that beautiful green jewel, however, was a stroke of good luck. Hidden behind a chunky, gold bracelet and a plain, silver necklace was the green-jeweled necklace. It was just resting there, the gold chain of the necklace tangled with the chain of the silver necklace and the glowing green jewel slightly skewed from Cat's view by the bulkiness of the gold bracelet. The green glow had shone in her eyes, winking at her, as if trying to seduce her. And it did.

What was meant to be worn only to the gala, was now worn every day. It was a truly beautiful necklace and Cat loved the looks of awe and wonder that crossed her employee's faces as the necklace caught their eye.

It was a material thing, yes, and Cat knew that the stares of awe she was getting were for far more than just her necklace. They were stares she'd gotten used to since building up CatCo from the ground up. Stares of awe, respect, fear, admiration, adoration and, sometimes, when it came to a certain assistant of hers, _attraction_.

As Cat exited the elevator and walked onto her work floor, she was immediately greeted by said assistant, the girl holding out a Starbucks coffee cup to her with a bright smile on her face.

Cat smiled and took the proffered cup, taking a small sip of the latte and humming in content as the warm liquid slid down her throat. "Thank you, Kiera."

"No problem, Miss G-grant," her assistant stuttered, suddenly looking very ill, her face twisting into a grimace.

"Are you okay, Kiera?" Cat asked, concerned. Cat noticed Kara's attention flick to her necklace, the girl subtly – or what she probably _thought_ was subtly – backing away from her. "What's wrong? Don't like my necklace?" Cat teased lightheartedly. Kara shook her head frantically, as if to say _'no, that's not it'_ , a painfully forced smile pulling at her lips. If anything, her frantic movements and forced smile caused Cat's concern to increase. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Kiera?" she asked again, taking a step toward the girl, and raising her hand to place on Kara's quivering shoulder. She dropped her hand when Kara uncharacteristically flinched away.

Kara nodded, took another step back, and awkwardly cleared her throat. "I-I, um, I have work to do. Call me if you need anything, Miss Grant."

And Kara dashed away, like a bat out of hell. Cat's brow furrowed in confusion, a deep frown pulling at her lips.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Cat sat behind her desk, her reading glasses perched atop her nose, and read the recent news about Supergirl. Apparently, National City's personal superhero saved a family of four from a burning house on Main Street, stopped a bank robbery, and prevented a man from leaping to his death off of the Lord Technologies building. Supergirl managed to save twenty plus lives today, and all in under twenty minutes.

Cat allowed a rare smile to pull at her lips and said under breath, "Keep up the good work, Supergirl."

As Cat placed her tablet on her desk, Kara entered her office, walking up to Cat's desk hesitantly. Cat and Kara had grown extremely close over the last few months and, lately, Kara had become bolder and unabashed in Cat's presence. The occasional reassuring shoulder touches, meaningful glances, rousing pep talks, private smiles, and lack of personal space was beginning to get to Cat. As the days passed, Cat found herself craving Kara's attention and reassurances more and more. The lines between employer and employee had gotten so blurred, that Cat could no longer _see_ where the lines began, and where they ended.

"Here you go, Miss Grant," said Kara, avoiding Cat's eyes as she handed her a manila folder.

"Kiera," Cat started, her voice low and cautious, gently taking the folder from the younger woman's tight grasp and placing it on her desk. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Kara answered in a high pitched voice, a clear indication that she was lying. "I'm just not feeling well today, that's all."

Judging by the unnatural paleness of the girl's skin and the thin sheen of sweat forming on her brow, Cat supposed she could be telling the truth. But, like earlier that morning, Kara seemed to be flinching away, not from her, but from her necklace. Her fearful gaze continued to flicker between Cat's eyes and the glowing gem hanging around her neck.

Cat rose from her seat and walked around her desk, stopping a few inches short of Kara. Kara cowered away from Cat, taking a few small steps back. The sweat on her brow began to drip down her cheeks and eyelids. Her expression was pained and fearful. Cat had seen Kara look intimidated before - she did work for _her_ , after all - but she'd never seen her look quite like this. Cat noticed Kara's gaze lingering on her necklace now, her eyes no longer flickering up to meet hers.

Cat brought her hand to her chest, covering the green gem with her palm. Kara's tightly coiled body relaxed, but only slightly. Her eyes were still fearful and cautious, and she looked ready to bolt out of Cat's office at any given moment. Cat brought her hands behind her neck, unclasped the necklace, and walked back around her desk to place the item in one of her desk drawers. Peeking up at her assistant, Cat noticed the color returning to her cheeks and the relieved expression on her face. It was almost like clockwork.

 _Curious_ , Cat thought, _very curious._

"You're free to go, Kiera."

Kara nodded mutely and left the office without a backwards glance. Once Kara closed the door behind her, Cat opened her desk drawer and retrieved the necklace, holding the green gem in her palm. She studied the glittering, sharp edges and wondered what it was about the necklace that caused that fearful look to grace her normally calm and carefree assistant's face.

Cat decided to do a bit of investigating.

* * *

Kryptonite, an anonymous source from an online alien substance message board had told Cat. This substance, whatever it was, was not of this planet. According to the anonymous source, Kryptonite was a substance found on the planet of Krypton, which was where Superman and Supergirl were believed to have hailed from. Apparently, green Kryptonite was lethal to Kryptonians, Superman and Supergirl included.

And that was when it all started to click.

Cat wasn't one to trust unknown sources, but everything about their explanation just seemed to fit. This was no coincidence. The random appearances, the random disappearances, the constant defense of Supergirl and her choices, and the disappearance of Supergirl on the one day she'd come in to work sick. It all made sense now.

Kara, her adorable, bubbly, sunshine of an assistant, was Supergirl. There was no doubt in Cat's mind about it.

All she had to do now was prove it.

* * *

This was definitely not one of Cat Grant's best plans, but if she was right about this - which she knew she was - then she'd have her answer within the next ten minutes. If she was wrong, which there was a very tiny possibility that she was, then her plan would have fatal consequences.

Cat sure hoped she wasn't wrong. For her sake.

Cat, completely forgoing her necklace this time, stood out on her balcony with a glass of wine in her hand. She rested her elbows against the balcony's railing, resting her glass atop the wide, wooden ledge. She could hear hesitant footsteps patter against the tiled floor behind her, and waited for the person – _Kara_ – to close the distance between them. After a few silent moments, she finally did, Cat catching sight of her assistant through her peripheral vision.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Grant?" asked Kara, her hands nervously wringing together as she briefly glanced at Cat's chest. A sigh of relief escaped her throat at the lack of Kryptonite there, and she unwound her hands, dropping them comfortably to her side.

"Yes," Cat said, turning around to face the girl.

Cat looked over Kara from head-to-toe, taking in the large, sculpted biceps bulging beneath the sleeve of the girl's long-sleeved shirt. Her gaze, then, traveled down to her legs, which were on full display from the knee down, and noticed her toned calves and strong ankles. She was quite the leggy blonde, Cat observed. Kara may have looked scrawny and gangly at first glance, but Cat now knew that underneath the unfashionable clothing, was a strong, lean body that could lift an entire airplane without breaking a sweat.

"Um, Miss Grant," Kara said shyly, her cheeks tinging pink at her boss' obvious leering.

Cat smirked at Kara's obvious embarrassment. And to think that this adorably shy woman could be Supergirl.

Cat immediately set her plan in to motion, grabbing her wine glass off of the balcony ledge and chugging the glass down in one gulp. Kara's eyes widened at the sight. Cat smiled drunkenly (well, _fake_ drunkenly) and staggered closer to Kara, placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder to, exaggeratedly, keep herself upright.

"Are you drunk?" Kara said disbelievingly.

"What? Don't be silly, of c-c-course not," Cat stuttered out, making her sobriety seem nonexistent.

Kara giggled, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist to hold her up. "Let me get you some water. Just," Kara sat Cat down on one of the balcony chairs, "sit here. I'll be back in a minute."

Cat nodded and watched as Kara left the balcony, most likely heading to the breakroom to grab a bottle of water. Cat quickly jumped to her feet and pulled herself onto the balcony ledge, taking a seat on the wooden railing. She sat there, her back to the city, and cursed herself for coming up with such an idiotic plan.

What Kara and Cat had was tentative. It was more than a friendship, but less than a relationship. Kara dropped small hints here and there, about her feelings for Cat, and Cat always made sure to never let them go unacknowledged. This, Kara's secret, was obviously something Kara had never intended to tell Cat, and even though Kara wasn't quite her girlfriend or her…well, her anything, really, Cat just wanted the girl to know that she had an ally. Someone who cared about her. Someone she could trust.

But, as Cat sat on the ledge, she realized that she was about to do the one thing that would send the opposite message. She was about to fling herself off of a ledge, just so she could expose Kara as Supergirl. She was practically going to force the girl to come clean about her true identity. Now that Cat thought about it, she knew it wouldn't be fair to Kara. If she and Kara were to, eventually, start a romantic relationship, then she'd want Kara to feel safe enough to tell her.

The lines between employer and employee were already blurred, but Kara could be worth erasing the lines for. Or what was left of them, anyway.

Sighing to herself and wondering when she'd grown a conscience and a heart, Cat hopped off of the balcony ledge, just as Kara reappeared with a cold bottle of water.

"Here you go, Miss Grant," said Kara, handing the uncapped bottle to Cat. Cat took the bottle from Kara's hand and took a small sip. "Drink more than that," Kara advised. Cat rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Kara smiled her bright, happy smile and nodded in approval. "Good."

"Kiera?" Cat began, placing the bottle of water next to her empty wine glass.

"Yes?"

"Call me Cat."

Kara looked stunned. "Really?"

  
"Yes," said Cat. "You were right to think that the person you liked, liked you back. It's only fair for you and that person to be on a first-name basis, right?"

Kara blushed, a small smile making its way onto her lips. "Okay, _Cat_."

Cat rolled her eyes at the meticulous way the girl said her name and began making her way toward her office. Looking over her shoulder, Cat said, "Come on, _Kara_ , I'm going to need you to sober me up. That wine is really starting to get to me."

Cat didn't miss the way the girl's eyes lit up at the proper pronunciation of her name, but she didn't comment on it. _Baby steps_ , Cat thought happily.

This could be the start of a beautiful relationship, and Cat was eager to see where it went. 


End file.
